Business Suit
by Turbotail88
Summary: Business suits are meant to enforce uniform and professionalism. They wore business suits to remind themselves that they could never coexist, that she and her were two galaxies apart. Canaanxfuta-Alphard, Business AU 06/07


AN: A present for a very special someone. An entry into the CANAAN fandom that starts with a BANG! Literally.

x

"When do you think we could have that software?"

"As soon as we finish making it."

A tall, dark-haired woman sat at the head of a long table in front of an older, bald man. The man wore an ironed, fine suit while the woman wore a pencil skirt and a white blouse. She crossed her legs and smirked as she leaned forward. The man, known as the Secretary of State from the United States, broke out into a sweat as the attractive woman raised her chin and looked at him with amused eyes.

"You seem stressed, Mr. Secretary of State," the woman drawled, "maybe you would like a cup of coffee?" At her right, a middle-aged man sighed to himself and slid his hand down his face in exasperation.

"N-no need Miss Alphard! I'm fine, really… I don't much like coffee, anyway," the important man babbled. Behind him, a white-haired woman hid a smile behind her hand but soon controlled it and returned to her stoic, professional stance. Alphard watched her curiously and raised an eyebrow when their eyes met. The dark-haired woman could have sworn she had seen the white-haired woman's eyes flash red for a split second before returning to their usual off-white.

"Shame," Alphard sighed, gazing away,"Siam, get me some coffee, and Cummings, give the man a status report on his software so he can stop asking me about it."

"Get your own coffee," Siam grumbled, but soon got up and left the room. Alphard rolled her eyes at him and smirked.

"Of course, ma'am," Cummings replied, nodding and opening his folder. He began speaking in a bunch of technical jargon that only he and the Secretary's advisor could understand, and though Alphard was interested, she couldn't keep her eyes off of her newest employee, Canaan.

The white-haired woman fiddled with her watch as she leaned against the window behind the American. She was hired by Siam, Alphard's personal advisor, since Alphard's old bodyguard Liang Qi was caught stealing Alphard's clothes and flirting with her rather than actually doing her job. Alphard didn't need any security detail, but Siam insisted upon it mainly to give the impression that they had class. "We want people to think that you're important, you're worth protecting, that way they will want to do business with important people." Alphard had shrugged and just went with it, but secretly, she detested the woman staring at her, as though she knew everything about her.

The longer they stared, the more Alphard decided she liked the appearance of her new bodyguard. She had tan skin, and short, white hair just above her chin. Her mouth seemed permanently in a frown, and she had the look of a killer, the same look that Alphard saw whenever she looked in a mirror. However, unlike Alphard, there remained a veil of innocence surrounding her, surrounding Canaan. Alphard smirked, hoping to rip that veil. She would surely break her and show her the cruelty of the world.

The erection that Alphard had been trying to keep down started to poke through her skirt as she slowly undressed Canaan with her eyes. Cummings' explanations flew over her head as she imagined the stoic woman writhing underneath her, her cock buried deep inside those velvet walls of hers-

"Excuse me," Alphard coughed, standing up. Cummings stopped talking and turned to her, as well as the American officials. "We'll take a quick twenty minute break, and then we'll resume the conference," she announced, heading quickly for the door. Canaan caught up to her just as she bumped into Siam, who watched her curiously as she brushed by him. He stood in the doorway and blinked, two cups of steaming, black coffee in his hands. Cummings came by and plucked one from his hands, sipping it gingerly.

"For me? You shouldn't have," Cummings chuckled. Siam sighed and looked down the hall, wondering what was up with Alphard.

Alphard opened the door to her office and stepped in, slamming the door. Canaan's foot was wedged between the door and the frame, and both women looked down on it in surprise.

"Ow," Canaan muttered, pushing the door open and shutting it gently behind her. Alphard chuckled and walked over to her bureau, sitting on it and crossing her legs as she observed Canaan. She tilted her head to the side and smirked, hating the way Canaan was unaffected by her charm. By now, Liang Qi would have been stripping and begging for her boss to take her, which she had done several times out of animalistic desire.

However, this wasn't simply a quick fuck.

Alphard wanted to peel those layers of innocence off of her bodyguard and show her who was on top. All this time, Canaan had this defiant look in her eye, a challenge to Alphard that dared her to try. _Catch me if you can_, Canaan seemed to whisper, coyly smirking and laughing to herself. It enraged Alphard because _no one_ was stronger or better than her, except for maybe Siam, and she was already starting to surpass him.

It would be a great service, Alphard thought, to both me and her if I gave her something to think about in the vulnerability of the night.

"How do you like your job so far, Canaan?" Alphard said huskily, leaning back and cocking her chin up. Canaan shrugged and crossed her arms. She wore a light jacket over a red shirt, as well as cargo pants. It was extremely casual in comparison to Alphard's formal business attire, which bothered her greatly.

"Don't you have anything better to wear?" Alphard asked, scowling, "you're working for a huge business, you know."

Again, Canaan shrugged and looked around in boredom. "It keeps me warm." Alphard trailed her eyes down and admired the fact that there was probably something exquisite buried beneath the informal wear. Siam had always made sure her security detail was in good shape, and Alphard had to admit that Liang Qi was quite attractive when she wasn't foaming at the mouth in her presence. She wondered how Canaan would look.

"You're insecure," Alphard said, smirking wider, "you hide your form with that outfit - you have no confidence in your body like I do."

Canaan remained silent, simply observing Alphard. Slowly, she began to advance and placed her palms on the bureau on each side of her employer. The dark-haired woman applauded herself on a job well done.

"I hate you," Canaan whispered, "which is why I haven't killed you yet."

"You can't kill me," Alphard murmured, "I'm invincible." She unbuttoned her shirt and undid her skirt, shrugging them off to reveal her underwear. Canaan raised an eyebrow at the satin bra and silk boxers, but failed to comment when Alphard glued their lips together and bit her lip. Canaan growled deep in her chest and tried to take control by leaning forward, but Alphard was too strong.

Her employer stood and shrugged off her light jacket and began to undo the button on her pants when Canaan pushed her back and gasped. "Wait, no!" She shook her head and backed away.

"What, are you scared? Still a virgin, huh? What a shame," Alphard mocked, advancing. Canaan's eyes flashed red and she stood to full height, gritting her teeth.

"As your bodyguard, I don't find this setting appropriate. I'm leaving," Canaan declared, turning on her heel. Just as she opened the door, Alphard pushed on it and closed it shut, locking it with her key and throwing it on her desk.

"I don't think so. I will have you, and you will enjoy it." And she kissed Canaan again, waiting for the response that she knew would come. When Canaan moaned and kissed back, Alphard knew she had won.

She moved her arms around the woman and blinked when she felt a smooth back instead of cotton. Observing the white-haired woman more closely, she noticed that she didn't wear a cotton shirt, but rather a blood red shirt that showed her back and covered her front. It was extremely sexy, and it turned Alphard on even more.

"What's that… that thing in your underwear?" Canaan muttered, putting her hands on Alphard's hips. She moved her hand to the front of her boxers but Alphard quickly smacked it away.

"Eager are we? You'll get a peek soon," Alphard replied instead, chuckling darkly into her ear.

Canaan shivered and closed her eyes, wondering what she had done to get into this mess. Yuri had gotten her the job, but it seemed that this would be far more than she could handle. She didn't want to go through with it, though the more Alphard touched her, the more she wanted to. Only Yuri's threats kept her from fully enjoying the experience, however the last thing she wanted to do was fully give in to the person she was supposed to detest.

Alphard returned to undoing Canaan's pants after feeling her warm back and slid them down. She saw the bland panties and frowned, tugging on the elastic slightly.

"You're so boring," Alphard sighed, "Liang Qi at least had my name on them."

Canaan frowned then and turned her head. "Who's Liang Qi?"

"No one important."

That seemed to satisfy the bodyguard, for she kept quiet except for when Alphard rubbed her through the thin material. "Damn, you're already this wet?" Alphard laughed, an arrogant tone coating it. Canaan shuddered and bit her lip to stop herself from being too loud. Alphard slid her panties down and pulled Canaan to her desk. She sat on her deep, relaxing chair and pulled her boxers off. Canaan blushed and blinked, wondering why this woman had the wrong parts.

Alphard grinned and laughed darkly. "You don't like it?" she asked rhetorically. Just as Canaan opened her mouth to answer, Alphard pulled her down to her lap and shoved her cock into her. Canaan gasped and gripped Alphard's shoulders for support. Her blush covered her face as she struggled to open her mouth and shout at her employer, but nothing came out. She leaned over Alphard and bit into her shoulder defiantly to quiet her noises of pleasure. Alphard smirked against her ear as she rocked her hips upwards.

A bead of sweat slid down the centre of Canaan's back and touched Alphard's fingers, pressed deeply into the small of her bodyguard's back. Both women grunted as Alphard picked up the pace.

"Why don't you put some effort into it?" the company executive hissed into her employee's ear.

Canaan said nothing in return and merely put minimal effort into advancing their passion. She slowly bounced her hips, not meeting Alphard's thrusts and knocking her pace out of sync.

"You bitch," Alphard laughed, delivering a particularly hard thrust that knocked the breath out of the white-haired bodyguard. Canaan gasped and grit her teeth, lifting herself up and coming down harder onto Alphard's lap. The woman's abdomen muscles tightened in response, eliciting a deep noise emanating from her throat as she began to thrust faster and harder.

Canaan tightened her grip on Alphard and dug her blunt nails into her skin. They were both getting so close. It was akin to the buildup of pressure inside a bottle of carbonated soda. The longer they went, the more they shook the bottle until finally the lid would pop off and the resulting reaction would produce an intense outburst of passion.

The noises of skin against skin resounded in the office, and Alphard loved it. She loved taking control of the situation and making her prey putty in her hands, free to mould as she wished. Once this was over, Canaan would be hers, broken and melted.

Alphard licked and bit along the column of Canaan's neck, still keeping up her intense thrusts, and made sure to leave marks for Canaan to think about later. The employee, on the other hand, fully concentrated on the amazing feeling originating from her core and rapidly spreading to the tips of her limbs. It was an extraordinary sensation.

As she pumped her shaft straight into her new lover's entrance, Alphard could feel the juices seeping down and along her member, lubricating her thrusts. Canaan's small breasts bounced as she was lifted and brought down roughly each time, and the company executive could do nothing but press their chests together to elevate the friction between their skin.

Finally, something inside Canaan snapped and she gasped as she arched her back. Alphard laughed in delight and thrust one final time before she too released her tension. They stayed frozen in that position for a while, chests heaving and eyes closed. Eventually, Alphard's fingers roamed and her teeth nibbled at the other woman's ear lobe. It seemed to wake the bodyguard, for she shook her head and hurriedly moved away.

Standing up and looking down, Canaan scowled in disgust at the mess and outright snarled when she spotted Alphard's satisfied smirk. With a disgusted scoff - both at herself and at Alphard - Canaan cleaned herself and dressed up, opening the door and slamming it shut behind her.

Alphard could do nothing but clap slowly in amusement.

x

"Mistress! Oh, Mistress~!" a voice singsonged.

Alphard's pen abruptly stopped moving on her paper and she looked up to see a face pressed to the glass closing her office. It was Liang Qi, her former bodyguard.

"I thought I put a restraining order on her," Alphard muttered in annoyance, "damn police can't do their job right. That's why I prefer terrorists."

Sighing, Alphard ignored her and returned to the document that was close to being overdue. It was a request sent in by an organization she frequently dealt with, a terrorist group by the name of Al-Farid. They were jointly connected to her company, having used her software to decode and decrypt international military data and use it to their advantage. It didn't hurt that nations used her company's services, so she generously provided this information to the terrorists in exchange for large sums of cash.

The catch was that her dealings were meant to be secretive, and any knowledge leaking of her illegal actions would soil her name and ruin her company. It would be disastrous if her documents were to be picked up and dropped in front of an interpol office.

Which is why she didn't even flinch when Canaan came by and slammed Liang Qi to the floor. Only a quick glance to assure that nothing was broken, and she returned to investigating the newest project her employees would tackle.

Speaking of Canaan…

Alphard glanced up once more and noticed the woman leaning against the glass, crossing her arms and frowning at something. Alphard thought that her little pout of hers was rather amusing, and maybe just the tiniest bit adorable.

It seemed that Cummings had caught wind of Liang Qi's presence, for he immediately showed up and bowed to his ankles in admiration. He prevented Canaan from taking any violent actions towards her and even extended his arm out to Alphard's office. Liang Qi smiled sweetly and blew a kiss. As she turned her face, she grimaced in disgust and pulled out a BB gun from her pocket, shooting at Cummings' adoring face while entering Alphard's office.

The company executive cursed under her breath and pinched the bridge of her nose as she watched Liang Qi sit in front of her and lean over suggestively, breasts hanging down and smile wide and charming. Alphard crossed her legs over one another and straightened her back, covering her documents with other irrelevant reports.

"What is it?" Alphard bit out, tone crispy and cold.

Liang Qi pouted. "Oh, Mistress, not even a hello for your dearest Liang Qi? You know I love you so~!"

"I'm busy."

"I need to talk to you."

"I realize that, but I was not joking when I told you to leave and never return."

"Mistress, all I did was temporarily sate my overwhelming desire for you. I want you. I need you, so please, give me another cha-" Liang Qi stopped begging once Alphard lifted her hand.

"If all you're here for is to beg for your job back, you're a little too late. It has already been filled, by someone far more competent than you."

Liang Qi's heartbroken expression did nothing to Alphard. But soon, her façade shifted to something far more devious. "Oh, I'll be rid of her soon, and then only you and I will exist together, Mistress. Don't worry, this is only one obstacle in our love, and-"

"Get out."

"Mistress!"

"Canaan!"

"Wait! Before I go!" Liang Qi leapt over the bureau and hugged Alphard tightly around her neck. The woman in question struggled to push off her persistent admirer, but Liang Qi had her lips against her ear.

"I overheard your bodyguard speaking to someone. It sounded like she said something about 'fetching important documents'. You better watch out, Mistress, for your playtoy is not what she seems to be…" She was suddenly pulled back by an incredible force (Canaan) and carried across the room over the white-haired woman's shoulder.

Alphard watched as Liang Qi blew kisses to her with both hands before being 'escorted' out of the building. Her mind focused on Liang Qi's final words before being carried out, wondering about the possibilities of such a treachery occurring. Was Canaan some sort of double agent, sent to destroy her? How had Siam not been able to perceive such an _important detail? _

"_I hate you, which is why I haven't killed you yet."_

Alphard dropped her pen in shock, remembering those words from a week ago. Those words that had inspired such power in the woman to take what she wanted from a desirable individual. Oh, how she had loved making the woman writhe for her. She would have her again, that was a given, but the timing would have to be perfect.

The employer watched as Canaan returned to her station. She watched as her bodyguard lifted a cellular phone and dialled a number, putting it to her ear and talking avidly with the other person. Suddenly, Canaan lowered her tone and hunched over her phone, as though hiding something. Alphard frowned and steepled her fingers, thoughts swirling in her mind.

She would make Canaan sing her ulterior motives, if they existed.

x

Canaan shuddered and punched a hole in the wall as she came for the fifth time, juices spewing all over Alphard's large shaft. The other woman slammed her hips against hers repeatedly, making their bodies slap against each other.

They were currently in Siam's office, banging against a wall literally. Both still had their clothes partially on their bodies, indicating a quickie, but their minds were deep in their current activity.

Alphard slowly rocked her hips when she orgasmed as well, shooting her load into Canaan from behind. She leaned heavily against her bodyguard, breathing into her ear and laughing when she spotted the hole in the wall.

"Now Siam will definitely think you're trying to kill me," Alphard joked, smirking.

Canaan said nothing, instead closing her eyes and leaning her forehead against the wall. Alphard sighed and pulled out, zipping up her skirt and adjusting her clothes. She observed the state Canaan was in: dishevelled hair, unkempt clothes, butt red from her hard thrusts and cum from both participants sliding down the inside of her thighs. Alphard licked her lips, almost tempted to get on her knees and follow the trail up, but stopped herself. Siam was due back almost any minute now. It was rather peculiar he would be so late to his own meeting, but she chalked it up to uncontrolled interferences.

Canaan cleaned herself and adjusted her clothes as well. Her face remained emotionless, and for once it pissed Alphard off. Why did it look like she wasn't enjoying it? She clearly did, if judging by her rather willing attitude and desperate sex noises. Alphard knew she was amazing in sex, but she wanted the satisfaction of hearing her bodyguard admit it.

"What, did you swallow a lemon or something? What's with the face?" Alphard started, leaning over Siam's desk and stretching her legs out. She nearly grinned triumphantly when she caught her employee's gaze drift along her body, but mastered her expression.

Canaan shrugged and looked off to the side, fidgeting. Alphard chuckled.

"Is it a bit too sticky for you down there? A bit too wet?" she mocked. Canaan glared at her but refused to comment.

"You don't say much, do you?" Alphard sighed, straightening. Canaan, playing the part of the silent bodyguard, kept quiet. The employer approached her employee and caged her between her arms. Canaan kept her face neutral.

"Doesn't this feel familiar?" Alphard grinned and moved her face closer to her bodyguard. "Remember… when I did this… two, three weeks ago?" Alphard cupped Canaan's left breast and squeezed tenderly, moving the hand down to her genitals to rub her. Canaan bit her lip and showed slight discomfort, but Alphard knew she was holding back her true emotions.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to the white-haired woman's ear, poking her tongue out. "Go on, tell me how it feels." Canaan opened her mouth, the slightest syllable escaping her lips when...

The doorknob jiggled and Alphard immediately moved away, sitting at Siam's desk before the man even entered the office. He glanced questioningly between the two women, then gaped at the hole in his wall.

"What in the… what happened!"

Alphard sighed in perfect practice and leaned back in her advisor's chair. She hid her disappointment well. "Canaan and I… we had a minor disagreement. I was feeling rather disgruntled and frustrated and your wall was just there. Sorry."

Siam rubbed his temples but nodded. "Fine, okay, that's alright. Are you ready for the meeting though?"

Alphard smiled charmingly. "Of course." Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Canaan blush slightly and turn away. She lifted an eyebrow in surprise, and turned to stare at her, but the bodyguard had already neutralized her expression. Siam tilted his head at the two, and then he smiled in almost a fatherly manner.

"Let's go - we mustn't keep the doctor and his daughter waiting. It shows poor etiquette." Siam led the two women outside of his office and down the hall leading to one of the meeting rooms. The president of the company entered and sat at the head of the large table, direct opposite to the famed Doctor Oosawa. To the doctor's right was his daughter, a pretty, naive-looking girl named Maria Oosawa. She smiled brightly upon their arrival and waved merrily at the trio.

Canaan smiled politely and waved back, but went to her position at the corner of the room. Siam sat at the right of Alphard and called the meeting into order. Dr. Oosawa immediately went into detail over what he required from Alphard's company, and Maria instantly became bored. As the three adults became engrossed in their discussion, the strawberry blonde stood from her seat and approached Canaan.

"Hi!" Maria chirped, swinging her arms and leaning on the balls of her feet.

"Hello," Canaan replied, smiling in amusement.

Maria extended her hand out and Canaan looked down at it briefly before shaking it. "My name's Maria Oosawa. What's yours?"

"I know. It's Canaan."

"Canaan what?"

"Just Canaan."

Maria tilted her head and squinted her eyes. "Just Canaan?"

The bodyguard nodded. "Just Canaan."

"That's so weird! How come you don't have a last name?"

Canaan shrugged. "I don't know. I was just born like this."

"Don't you want to know?"

"I'm not really interested."

Maria pouted but relented. Instead of vividly questioning her new friend, she pulled her down so they could both sit on the ground. Canaan made a noise of protest but quieted down. She noticed Alphard glance at her briefly but ignored her questioning gaze.

Maria dug in her handbag and produced a ball of red yarn. "Do you know what a Cat's Cradle is?"

Canaan shook her head and blinked when Maria tangled her fingers in the yarn. Suddenly, she created a structure between her hands, which impressed Canaan greatly. The joyful woman relinquished the yarn to Canaan and smiled in encouragement.

"Now you try!"

Canaan looked down at the red yarn in confusion, then poorly attempted to recreate Maria's masterpiece. Maria clicked her tongue in disapproval when Canaan only managed to tangle her fingers even further in the yarn.

"It takes a lot of practice," Maria admitted, "so… I'll let you keep the yarn! And you just practice until you get it right, okay?" She smiled and hugged Canaan tightly, who in turn chuckled and hugged her as well.

The two exchanged phone numbers and spoke for the duration of the meeting, only separating when the doctor called for his daughter to part with him for their ride home. Canaan waved goodbye and smiled happily and genuinely when Maria waved and shouted her goodbyes.

And all of this happened under the ever-observant eye of Alphard.

x

Canaan leaned over her new desk, set up in Alphard's office. She had been appointed a new position directly inside Alphard's workspace, under the pretense that Alphard needed more personal protection than was originally required, especially with the doctor's request of a special software to safeguard his research.

Canaan had initially assumed this was an adjustment so that Alphard could have sex with her more often and far more discreetly, but that was not the case. Since this newest development, nearly two weeks ago, Alphard had not even touched a hair on Canaan's head, or even looked at her in a sexual manner. Her tone was clipped and her attitude professional, and she no longer teased Canaan nor did she make any advances. Gone was the playful boss.

Alphard's 'paranoia' had gotten so extreme, that Canaan was only allowed one phone call a day, as well as only one bathroom break every four hours. It made Canaan's other job so much harder, but she managed with what she had. She was flexible, both in body and in mind.

The bodyguard played with the red yarn, finally succeeding in making the Cat's Cradle. It had taken plenty of practice, as well as watching a few tutorials on video hosting websites, but she could now make the popular structure without even thinking about it. It was something she liked to do when she missed Maria or was bored or even to calm her down.

The reason she was doing it now, was because of Alphard.

She hated to admit it, but she missed those moments of pleasure her boss gave to her. She missed being filled with warmth and being sent to another world full of orgasmic bliss, and she missed Alphard's playful if endearingly annoying teasing. Sure, her job was a lot more serious and important than she gave it credit for, but this was what made it enjoyable. She concluded that it was for the best they kept their relationship professional, since it would only make double-crossing her that much more easier.

She suddenly dropped the yarn on the desk and sighed, turning her head. All this emotion bubbling up inside of her was not good at all. It was only clouding her mind with negativity and ruining her focus. At this rate, Alphard would be killed right in front of her and her chance to do her job would be snatched away.

She wished for Alphard's fingers on her body, longed for that heat that surrounded her after every passionate session… she wanted Alphard. Badly. And she didn't know what to do or how to do it.

Alphard watched her bodyguard's silent misery and sighed, shaking her head.

What Canaan didn't know, was that Alphard knew exactly who she was, what she was up to and who she was working for. And she was only reacting in a way that would protect her company yet keep Canaan in her sights.

She could kill her. She could fire her. She could even destroy her reputation. But Alphard wished none of those things upon Canaan. For some reason, she didn't want to harm Canaan at all, but at the same time, she wanted to drop her from the top of her building for her betrayal, wring her neck and slit her throat for double-crossing her. She didn't understand herself, and she didn't think she would.

There was also another reason for her sudden possessiveness of Canaan… Maria.

Canaan had become such good friends with the girl in such a short amount of time. It was a wonder how close they had become. Alphard knew that Canaan was obviously attracted to Maria's cheerful nature, having known only Alphard's dark humour and sarcastic remarks, but she desperately wanted to ensure that Canaan remained under her grip. If her bodyguard went and fell in love with someone else… Alphard put a hand to her suddenly tight chest and clenched her teeth in anger.

Just the thought made her want to put a bullet through Maria's pretty little head.

"Canaan is mine," Alphard whispered to herself, glancing at Canaan's prone figure. The person in question turned around with visible misery in her eyes and silently lifted her phone. Alphard nodded once and Canaan stood to leave the room. She always made her calls in the bathroom.

The employee dashed out of the office and into the bathroom, ignoring Cummings' exclamation of surprise and hurriedly dialling a number she had memorized after so many times of dialling it. Rather than who she was supposed to call, she called the person she needed at this very moment.

"Maria."

"Canaan! It's so nice to speak to you again! How have you been?"

Canaan smiled despite herself. Maria always managed to cheer her up. "I've been better," she admitted.

Maria gasped. "Oh no! What's wrong? You didn't rip the yarn, did you?"

"No, nothing like that… it's just… I have a problem."

"A problem?"

"Yes a…" Canaan hesitated, then pressed on, "a girl problem."

Maria's eyes sparkled on the other end of the line and passion soaked her voice as she replied. "Oh, I know _exactly _what you mean, dear friend."

Canaan's eyes widened in shock. "You do?"

"Oh yes. I've been watching you. I'm a lot smarter than you think." Maria puffed up proudly.

"Ah."

Maria deflated and pouted. "Aw, you're such a spoil sport, Canaan! But look, here's what I think," Maria took a deep breath, "YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH ALPHARD!"

Canaan sputtered, face red, and shook her head rapidly. "No! That's… impossible! There's no way I could possibly…" But it was true. All this time, she hadn't made any progress on her initial mission, because she loved Alphard. The company executive had grown on her, beyond the crude jokes, relentless fucking and arrogant declarations. Canaan was convinced she was the only person to ever see the soul of Alphard Al Shua, the only one to truly know who this person was.

"Ha! I'm right, aren't I?" Maria smugly exclaimed, doing her own little dance.

Canaan shut the phone with a weak 'goodbye' and slid down the bathroom wall. With this revelation, everything had changed for her.

x

One day after her shocking realization, Canaan decided that enough was enough - she wanted something, and she was going to get it. She had also decided… that it was time. Yuri was getting impatient, and Canaan knew that Alphard was onto her. It was only a matter of time before her secret would be revealed, and by then it would be too late to do anything.

Canaan closed the door and locked it when she entered Alphard's office. The woman was going over a report sent to her by Siam, but lifted her eyes in greeting when she noticed her bodyguard.

"Good morning," Canaan said, waiting for a response.

"Good morning," Alphard sighed, returning to her documents.

Canaan's palms became sweaty as she fidgeted, thinking of her course of action. Should she…? Could she…? Her heart slammed against her ribcage painfully, representing her own dangerous thoughts. It was all or nothing.

As she approached the bureau, she took the time to appreciate Alphard's gorgeous figure. The slope of her nose, the perk of her lips, the slightest squint of her eyes, the hair sweeping across her forehead, the dark shade colouring her irises… Canaan appreciated it all. She had never really taken the time to truly observe and see Alphard for who she was, but after understanding her love, she was determined to appreciate Alphard one last time.

Canaan took a deep breath and sat on the bureau, on top of Alphard's reports. The woman glanced up in annoyance and raised an eyebrow at the defiant glare in her employee's orbs. Before she could make a snarky comment, Canaan leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

Alphard pushed herself back in surprise but Canaan had expected that, following her movements and climbing agilely into her lap. Alphard resisted but eventually gave in, finally kissing those soft lips after being away from them for so long. They tasted just as sweet as she remembered.

Alphard bit down on Canaan's lip and pulled away, a blush dusting her cheeks as she stared directly into her lover's eyes. The white-haired woman pulled her lip away in silent rebellion and rocked in her employer's lap, eliciting a deep grunt.

"What's up with this?" Alphard muttered, reaching to grip Canaan's hips. She wasn't expecting an answer, and received none.

Canaan continued with another kiss, this time far more passionate and tongue-oriented - she gruffly pushed Alphard's tongue to the top of her mouth as she dominated her boss. It was the first time that Canaan had really gotten this aggressive.

"Mmm… I like this side of you, love," Alphard teased, slipping her hands behind Canaan's pants to cup her ass. Canaan growled and jumped off of her, pushing her chair back and getting onto her knees.

Alphard didn't even know what was happening before she suddenly felt her shaft engulfed in moist warmth. A silent gasp escaped her throat and she groaned deeply as she slid in her chair. Canaan experimentally bobbed her head, licked the tip and sucked on the woman's cock. Alphard physically reacted this time, jolting in her seat and pressing a hand to the back of her lover's head.

Canaan left her cock with a pop and stood, enjoying the way Alphard glared at her, as though she were saying _how dare you do this and not finish what you started_. Instead, she undressed in front of Alphard and allowed her boss to push her against the desk. Her flexibility allowed her to bend with her back against the bureau with no problem.

Alphard shoved herself inside of her quickly, then pumped herself faster than ever before. Her hips rocked with the expertise of a belly dancer, and her thrusts were hard enough to make Canaan see stars. Weeks of repressed sexual desire and elevated sexual tension made this experience unlike any other.

"Al…" Canaan bit her lip, already cursing the slip.

Alphard smirked and buried her face against her bodyguard's neck. "Say my name."

"N-no."

"Say it," she murmured. Her thumb inched to Canaan's clit, which she rubbed delicately. Canaan arched up and Alphard took this opportunity to wrap her lips around her left nub, already erect and sensitive.

"Al-phard," Canaan gasped, closing her eyes in bliss. The company executive chuckled and thrusted harder and faster than before. She could feel the warmth around her cock, pulling her, squeezing her, sending her to bliss and back. She admired her lover's face, twisted in pleasure, her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth open and panting. Oh how she loved her. How she loved Canaan…

Alphard's eyes widened and she thrust in one final time before she came. Canaan moaned deeply and came as well, shooting up into a high that would last for several minutes before she came down.

Their breaths synchronized as they struggled to catch them. Alphard tenderly brushed a hair away from Canaan's face, opened her mouth to say something, but then the rather cliche, boring cellular phone ringtone rang out and jolted Alphard from her thoughts. She pulled out abruptly and left Canaan on the bureau.

"I'm going to the bathroom," she announced, watching Canaan sit up and pick up her phone. Canaan muted the ringtone once Alphard stepped out.

The president of the corporation knew exactly what was going to happen and she would allow it to happen, because their relationship was destructive and was never truly meant to be. They didn't have a happy ending together, mainly because their beliefs were far too different and their ideals akin to galaxies hundreds of light years apart.

It was evident in the way they dressed; Canaan never renounced her persistent casualwear, and Alphard was adamant in remaining professional and formal.

Foolishly, Alphard hoped that by her return, Canaan would still be there, waiting, watching, smiling. She indulged in a naive thought just for once, just to feel what love was like.

Upon her return, there was nothing but an opened window, a broken safe and a letter of resignation on her desk.

x

"Canaan, I… I really need to pee!"

Canaan sighed and nodded. "Alright, Miss Oosawa, right this way."

Maria pouted and bumped into her friend's shoulder. "It's been six months and you still call me that? I thought we were friends!"

"Maria, I only call you this way when I'm at work. Please don't make this any more difficult."

"Oh, alright. But I really have to go to the bathroom."

"Right this way."

Six months have passed since Canaan stole the proof of Alphard's relations with the Al-Farid terrorist group. After Yuri had publicized the information, all partnerships had been withdrawn and interpol had been at the company's doorstep, demanding Alphard return to their headquarters for questioning. Alphard had complied, up until she stepped out of her building and annihilated every officer in the way of her freedom. With skills beyond any of the officers' capabilities, she escaped their clutches and found solace with the terrorists who owed her a great deal.

Canaan had never heard from her again since the day she left her, but she hoped she was alright. Despite her obvious betrayal, Canaan loved her, and she realized that she had failed at making her feelings known that time. Maybe Alphard had known, which was why she allowed their relationship to crumble. If they had been allowed to act out on their passions… who knew what the consequences would have been?

The two walked to the bathroom and Canaan entered with Maria. After the whole Alphard ordeal, Maria had contacted Canaan with a job offer: Maria's full-time bodyguard. Canaan had agreed after receiving permission from Yuri, since she greatly enjoyed Maria's company and would do anything to keep her safe. Maria was just glad to finally have a close friend, and her father was more than pleased.

Maria went into a stall and locked the door, doing her business. Just as the inevitable tinkling began, the door to the bathroom was shoved open. Canaan lifted her eyes from where she had been leaning and widened them.

Alphard smirked behind her scarf and lifted an eyebrow. She stepped forward confidently and pressed her lips to Canaan's. The two mercenaries made out heavily before Canaan pushed her away, swiping a hand across her tingling lips.

"What, surprised to see me?" Alphard chuckled.

"What… what are you doing here?"

"It's been months, and those are your first words to me? Pathetic." Alphard nodded at the occupied stall. "She's my target, so step aside."

Canaan narrowed her eyes. "Not a chance."

Both women drew their guns and poised them in front of each other, ready to attack.

Alphard's eyes twinkled in amusement. "Then, let's dance."


End file.
